Question: $ (-7)\cdot(-7) = \; ?$
$(-7)\cdot(-7)$ is $-7$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-7$ The exponent is $2$ $(-7)\cdot(-7)$ is $-7$ to the power of $2$ $(-7)\cdot(-7) = -7^{2}$